pokemon twins
by krath1
Summary: New pokemon, new places, new characters and new rules. follow the twins and their friends on their journey. chapter nine added first step part 2, a chapter that you have to read. now Anonymous reviews can be left.
1. the beginning

**Pokemon twins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story**

**Krath: alright readers, now this is my first fanfic so do bare with me as I really wanted to share this story with everyone, so enjoy and please leave a review. Wow that sounded official **

This pokemon journey is set in Hoenn, its 10 years since Ash Ketchum had left to go back to Kanto and he sure did leave an impression as everything that Ash once knew had changed; more islands have been discovered which also means new pokemon that no one even knew about. But our adventure involves twins called Adam and Louise both at the age to get their starter pokemon, but how will it end when they both don't know what they want with their lives.

---------

In the small town known as Littleroot; in one of the largest houses there were two ten year olds ready to set off on their journey. in had just gone 7 o'clock in the morning and some people can still be found asleep.

"Go on do it," Adam shouted, "urm, now use bullet seed".

Adam again shouted into the darkness of the arena that he was standing in, "yes that's it Treecko … we won oh yes, you're my best pal".

"Now dodge then go in for tackle" said Louise, "yes Treecko we won, I knew we could do it".

"Okay kids wake up its time for you guys to go and get your very first pokemon, this will be you last chance so if you don't get up, then don't moan to me that i didn't warn you," shouted a voice from no where. As a small boy of average size and weight for a ten year old with green eyes and brown scruffy hair woke up he shouted back to the loud voice "urm yeah mom I'm awake".

"Okay then Adam will you go wake up your sister," replied the child's mother. As Adam got out of bed he couldn't be bothered to get changed out of his white and blue stripey pyjama top and bottom, it was only his sister he had to get up so he decided to get changed after he woke her up.

"Yo, sis wake up, if you don't then I'm going without you," shouted Adam to his sister while he was trying to wake her up.

As a seemingly mindless body arose from beneath the bed sheets the body seemed to murmur something "you can't go without me, mom said so".

"Then get up, Louise," said Adam in a sarcastic tone. As the girl reached to get out of bed she seemed to be just like her brother; an average sized 10 year old girl who was wearing similair pyjamas, but they were white and red stripes instead, she too had green eyes but with long scruffy brown hair.

- - - - - -

_Sometime later._

As the twin's mom was packing some extra clothes for the twins and their journey the twins themselves were walking up the path to professor Birch lab to pick their first pokemon.

"So what are you gonna pick, probably something stupid?" Adam asked his twin sister.

"No, I'm gonna pick a Treecko," replied Louise.

"What no your not, I want that pokemon," screamed Adam as he realised what his sister has just said. They both stopped shortly and stared at each other with intense emotion. As Adam coughed they both looked forward and as Adam placed one foot in front of the other he began to ran, but Louise soon followed.

---------

_A Few seconds later_

As both twins started to see the lab come into view they began to quicken their pace, both struggling to keep first place making it seem as if they were taking turns to be in the lead. As they turned the corner of the path they were both knocked back onto the ground.

"Whoa there, wheres the fire," said a figure of an old man.

"Sorry we didn't mean t…. oh professor Birch we didn't see you," said louise as she was trying to get up. Birch looked at the twins, Adam had his spiky short brown hair with his normal everyday clothes; a green jacket with some new "hip" logo that every kid seemed to have with a blue T-shirt and his grey trousers, and then Louise who wore a Green dress with the same logo and a blue jacket, which seemed to be covered by her long brushed brown hair.

"Oh it's the Track twins, I've been waiting for you two, oh yeah your pokemon are up in the lab," said Birch as he realised who the children were. As the group went into the room where the pokemon were being kept, the twins looked around and saw stacks of books on the floor and a mess that could've only been created by someone who doesn't seem to have the ability to clean.

"Okay here they are". Professor said while pointing at the table where there were three pokeballs.

"Can I go first?" asked Louise kindly.

Adam hating is sister at this moment said, "no I wanted to pick first"

"Sorry but your sister asked first," said Birch who was caught up in the moment. Adam turned around and saw his sister giving the widest grin he had ever seen.

Louise happly shouted out, "okay I know what I want, I pick you Treecko". She grabbed the pokeball in the middle of the table and threw it into the air, but the ball just bounced off the ground, Louise turned towards Birch who had a sorrow expression.

"Sorry, but that was taken by the other trainer earlier," said Birch who seemed a tad emotional.

Louise who was now upset decided to carry on and once again shouted out, "okay then I'll guess I'll have this one, come on out". She grabbed the pokeball on the furthest left and threw it into the air once again, unlike the last time the ball opened with a flash of light and out came a small red bird … "chic", she had chosen a Torchic.

Birch told the male twin, "okay that leaves you with this one". Birch picked the last pokeball up and handed it to Adam. Just as his sister threw the ball so did Adam and out came a small blue reptile with a fin… "kip, kip", it was a mudkip.

With a farewell from the Professor the twins looked at the new stuff that they both were just given, a new pokemon, a new pokedex and five empty pokeballs.

"I guess we should show mother?" said Adam who seemed more happier than he has been all morning.

"Yeah, but i thought this morning would be a lot more impressive instead of here is your pokemon and stuff bye," replied Louise.

"How about a battle?" asked Adam as he turned to face his sister who was nodding and already had her pokeball in her hand. Both twins threw a pokeball into the air and outcame their firtst pokemon; a torchic and a mudkip. After checking their pokedexs for types of attacks their pokemon might know they both looked up and ready for battle.

"Water gun now mudkip," shouted Adam but all the blue reptile did was turned to face Adam and gave a confused expression.

"You know nothing don't you, see this is why you should have went to school, torchic use scratch," said Louise as she was laughing. The bird pokemon jumped forward towards the reptile and started to swing its legs wildly.

"Quick dodge then use tackle," orded Adam just in time before the scratch attck hit. The reptile who was lucky enough to miss the torchic's attack turned and ran towards the pokemon. Soon after the dodge the mudkip smaked into the torchic forcing to fall back.

"Okay that's enough no more," screamed Louise as she ran onto the battlefield picking up her injured pokemon.

"I won?" asked Adam.

"No, it doesn't count because we were just practising," replied Louise who was smirking because she knew her brother would believe her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**okay that was it, sry that there wasn't any pokemon battles but I'm gonna do more chapters so don't worry, o yea thx for reading this, don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. A friend or a foe?

**Chapter 2: A friend or a foe? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story**

**Krath: in this chapter a lot will happen, including an introduction to one of my pokemon that I've designed. So enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The twins arrived at the door to the house ready to show their mom their pokemon, however they arrived to two bags on the doorstep with a note: sorry kids but I'm needed down at the hospital, I'll have to see your pokemon another time. (You see readers the twins only lived with their mom as their dad was off becoming a new pokemon master and their mom was a nurse at the human hospital that was close by to Littleroot).

After writing a reply note saying that they couldn't wait any longer and that they will phone her through video phone later when they reach a pokemon center.

----------

_Some time later_

With all their new gear and some old gear the twins took one look behind them and waved goodbye.

"So what's this red thing then?" asked Adam as he was looking down on a device that was opened like a small pocket book.

"It's a pokedex, it has a list of almost every pokemon that has ever been discovered and it has a lot of detail about that pokemon, hehe mine is yellow. And I'm guessing these are the new pokeballs, with these we can carry one more pokemon with us unlike the old ones," replied Louise. She was looking at some sphere shapes that were half red and half white with three black lines running around the ball.

"Yeah they are a lot better than the old ones, remember dad's pokeballs they didn't even give pokemon nutrition's like these ones that we've got. Oh hang on what are we doing?" Asked Adam as he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" asked Louise who was now confused at what her brother had just said.

"I don't even know what I wanna do, now I've got my first pokemon what am I gonna do next?" replied Adam.

"Don't you know, that makes two of us then, but I thought when you were younger you wanted to be like dad, capturing all pokemon starting with the strongest ones, that's why you collected all those TMs and dad gave you that special HM for our birthday," answered Louise.

"Yeah I guess … (after thinking about what his sister just said) … your right I'm gonna be a pokemon master and I'll get there before dad does, but what about you?" Adam said as he was messing with his pokemon's pokeball.

Louise who was trying to answer her brother's question just said, "dunno".

And at that point the twins heard something through the bushes, as they turned to look they saw one pokemon run out then two more; it looked as if the two were chasing the one pokemon. Adam raised his pokedex to the last pokemon that had just come out;

A small grey type of dog.

_"POOCHYENA: poochyena is an omnivore – it will eat anything, its fangs are out of proportion compared to its body". _

While Louise positions hers to a pokemon who seemed to have stripy jumper on that was two shades of brown.

_"ZIGZAGOON: this pokemon likes to play dead when its fighting to fool its foe, it's also runs in a zigzag"._

And lastly Adam pointed it to the pokemon who was being chased; it was baby pokemon that looked like a bear that had three buds sticking out of its back, the bear was a light brown with a yellow belly and small green spots on it's face.

_"This pokemon is unknown"._

The twins both looked at each other thinking that they had found a one kind pokemon they both drew their pokemon ready for battle.

Adam shouted out into the air, "okay go swampie". Out came his Mudkip. "Okay now use your tackle…"

Louise also shouted, "fine then I choose you, blazer". Out came her Torchic. "Use your scratch…"

Both forgetting to tell their pokemon their targets, both pokemon guessed; mudkip hit a direct target on poochyena while Torchic hit zigzagoon, knocking both pokemon to the floor, while this was going on the unknown pokemon disappeared into the bushes.

Adam angerily said, "hang on no I didn't mean that pokemon, I wanted the u…. where is it? It's gone, damn it, okay then I'll have to settle for you, okay tackle again before poochyena gets up". Swampie once again started running towards the enemy pokemon just before it got up, hitting it.

"Now use tackle again while its still on the floor," ordered Adam which also suggested to others that he didn't know what other attacks his pokemon knew, the blue pokemon again lurched forward at the wild pokemon causing it to fly into the air. Adam quickly said,"Okay go pokeball". He grabbed one of his pokeballs and threw it directly towards the knocked out pokemon, as it hit it bounced back opening and shooting a white light at poochyena and sucking it back into the ball, as it closed the ball started to move then after a few seconds the ball stopped and then there was a click to tell the trainer that the capture was a success.

----------

At the same time Louise who also wanted the unknown pokemon also decided to settle for zigzagoon and she was soon ordering blazer to attack the weakened pokemon by doing more scratch attacks with a couple of growls (you see Louise was the one who spent all her life doing research on pokemon so she would know her stuff when the time came to be). The Torchic began to growl just in case zigzagoon got back up, by doing this zigzagoon's attacks would be weaker, then blazer launched itself to the enemy while moving its legs furiously with each attack doing a direct hit.

"Yo sis that's enough the pokemon has fainted you can capture it," shouted Adam as he was trying to snap his sister out of her daydream.

Louise replied with a sorrow voice, "oh yeah I got caught up, go pokeball". She threw one of her spare pokeballs that was given to her by the professor. Once again the ball did the same as Adam and just like her brother it clicked.

"Nice one sis, you've caught your first pokemon," said Adam quietly but also very happy for his sister.

"So have you," replied Louise also quiet but happy as well.

Louise and Adam then went on to scream together, "we've caught our first pokemon, YES".

However both were once again moved by another sound; they crawled through the bushes and saw a tall older man with two pokemon…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Krath: well that's it for now so I hope you'll r&r, I've picked up on a few things that's why this chapter is abit different to the first one.**

**Adam: hang on who's the guy?**

**Krath: yeah I'm not saying.**

**Adam: so you do know then?**

**Louise: of course he does his the writer.**

**Krath: wow she's a smart girl, and yeah I do know the guy but I'm not saying.**

**Adam: okay what about those pokemon.**

**Krath: will you shut him up (looking at Louise). Sorry about that readers, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. the unknown path

**Chapter 3: the unknown path. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story**

**Krath: once again a lot happens in this chapter.**

**Adam: will you just get on with it I wanna know whom that guy is.**

**Krath: okay, so lets begin.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As they finally crawled from the last of the bushes the unknown group became more focused, it was a man who looked like he was in his twenties he was quite tall for his age with shoulder length green hair, he seemed to be wearing safari clothes; a white top with a creamy colour jacket and trouser, he had a leopard skin print bandana around his neck but what was really weird was that he was wearing an old western cowboy hat. As the twins realised that there was also two pokemon they both raised their pokedex;

Pokedex: "_KADABRA holds a silver spoon to amplify the alpha waves in his head, without it the pokemon is said to limited to its power"._

Pokedex: "_KIRLIA_ _uses the horns on its head to amplify its powers, which can create mirages of nonexistent scenery"._

"Wow a kadabra I've always wanted one of them," shouted Adam who was excited at such a pokemon that he has never seen face to face before.

With that the unknown group turned to look at the twins but the man soon ignored the children and turned back to the pokemon.

"Okay kadabra lets do it, use swift then use confusion," ordered the unknown man, "lets see what this does," the man whispered to himself. The pokemon kadabra shot out loads of stars out of its spoon towards the kirlia but soon after kadabra's eyes began to glow and the stars stopped in mid air then crashed into each other and made some sort of firework art, this attracted the wild kirlia's attention. "Now use your psybeam while its distracted," said the unknown man to his pokemon. Kadabra placed its spoon in front of him then shot out a colourful beam towards the kirlia, which caused it to faint. "Okay now go pokeball," shouted the weird dressed man. The man threw an empty pokeball towards the fainted pokemon, the ball opened sucking the pokemon in, and as it hit the floor it began to roll then after a while it clicked. The man then uttered, "Yes a new member for our team".

"Urm, sir can we just ask what's your name?" asked Louise while staring at the stranger.

The man turned back towards the twins after calling back kadabra.

"Ur yeah sure, my name is Johnny the best coordinator in the world, well I will be soon," Johnny replied.

"Whats a coordinator?" questioned Adam.

"What you don't know, you must be beginners, well its like a trainer but we make the battles into pieces of art, we enter into contests where there is two main rounds; the first is when your pokemon has to attract the attention of the crowd and judges by doing combos, the second is a battle; you start with a number of points at the start and when you battle you lose points the one with the most points at the end and wins a ribbon" answered Johnny; quite quickly. He pulled out a case and showed the twins a ribbon, which looked old and hadn't seen the light of day for a long time. Johnny then said, "oh yea a combo is like what I did with kadabra and the swift attack".

"Wow that's so cool, I wanna do it, how do I do it?" asked Louise with excitement.

"I tell you what, I'll train you, but first we need to go to the nearest pokemon centre and get you a card so you can enter contests, what about you?" Johnny said while looking at Adam.

Adam replied with enthusiasm, "no no I'm fine I'm gonna be the best pokemon master and capture every pokemon that there is".

Johnny then went onto joke, "well I haven't heard of that before". Both Johnny and Louise began to laugh.

Adam then shouted to the pair, "what's so funny it's true, I'll show you". Then Adam turned and started to run into the forest that lay behind the group.

Louise quickly told her brother, "wait, Adam wait, it was a joke". Then Louise and Johnny started to run after Adam.

-----------

Half an hour later

"Well I can't find him and I don't know where he'll be," said Johnny.

"Damn why does he have to be like this, when he was younger he would do the same thing, if someone was doing something better he would go off and then he'll come back later with something to prove that he is better than them, I suggest that we go to the nearest pokemon centre and wait for him," explained Louise.

"Okay, well the nearest one should be north from here outside of the forest, if you're sure we should stop looking then lets go," said Johnny as they turned and started to walk towards the rim of the forest for the pokemon centre.

-----------

Somewhere else

"I'll show them that my dream isn't stupid I'm gonna capture a strong pokemon," uttered Adam to himself.

"Yeah right, like a wimp like you could capture anything," a voice said from the darkness.

Adam turned and saw a boy of his age leaning on a tree, he was wearing black jeans and a blue and black jacket, he also had the same length hair as Adam but it was blue instead.

"What did you say?" asked Adam.

"You heard, and I'll show you that you are weak and don't deserve to call yourself a trainer. Come on out Leafstar," said the boy as he threw a pokeball and out came a green reptile with big yellow eyes, it was a treecko.

Adam again uttered to himself, "a treecko, the pokemon that is so calm minded and cool and is never scared of an opponent". Looking back up to the strange boy he knew what he was after. "Okay a pokemon battle, let's go swampie," shouted Adam. He grabbed his pokeball and unleashed his mudkip.

"Wait, who are you?" asked Adam.

"I might as well tell you so you know who it was that crushed your dreams, its Rover. Now Treecko use pound on that weak pokemon," said Rover as his pokemon lurched forward and swung his tail towards mudkip.

"Oh no you don't," shouted Adam who then quickly asked his pokemon, "quick counter it with tackle". Both pokemon took direct hit but only mudkip was thrown onto the ground.

"Now use absorb to get some health back then go in for a quick attack," ordered Rover. A few yellow orbs came out of mudkip and into treecko who now looked refreshed, the reptile then began to ran forward which Adam found hard to track with his eyes.

Adam realising what is happening began to shout to himself, "what should I do, if I do nothing then swampie…. Swampie…. SWAMPIE…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Krath: well that's it for now I bet you can't wait…**

**Adam: hey wait you can't stop now I was about to win.**

**Louise: yeah right you were losing and you got me so worried**

_**A lot of noise came from the background, it was the twins arguing.**_

**Krath: yeah sorry about this readers I'm gonna have to go and calm the characters down, o yeah please R&R, bye.**


	4. the two students

**Chapter 4: the two students. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story.**

**Louise: wow a fourth chapter you really like doing this fanfic.**

**Krath: I sure do.**

**Adam: hang on shouldn't you be getting back to the pokemon battle.**

**Krath: o yea sorry readers, lets start.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Adam was kneeling on the ground with a confused look on his face if he didn't do something quickly he was gonna lose his first pokemon battle against another trainer, but that wasn't the worst he just couldn't lose to this kid, he just couldn't it would mean that Rover was right. Adam looked up and saw the treecko running towards his swampie at high speed.

"Swampie I'm sorry," said Adam to his pokemon. Rover looked at Adam with the evil looking smirk, but all Adam saw was mudkip turning round with hope still in his eyes, the blue finned pokemon struggled to get up but when it did it swung his tail into the muddy ground and threw some of the mud into the enemies eyes.

"What was that?" said Adam who seemed to have a glare in his eyes, he grabbed his pokedex and flipped it open;

Pokedex: "_Mud slap; the pokemon throws some mud into the enemies eyes to decrease its accuracy"._

"Wow did mudkip just learn that? Okay then now while it can't see tackle it," said Adam with a surprising tone in his voice. Treecko had stopped running due to the fact that he could no longer see mudkip, the same mudkip started running towards treecko acting like he had just been healed by Adam's voice.

"What no way I can't lose to the likes of you, treecko you better dodge this attack now," quickly ordered Rover. However due to treecko's part time blindness all he did was just spin around on the spot that he was standing on. After spinning around a few times treecko became confused which made it a lot easier for mudkip to knock treecko out with a tackle that hit directly.

"What I won no way?" asked Adam to his mudkip.

"For now yes but I went easy on you, I'm gonna let your dreams grow first then I'll crush you, haha," replied Rover. And with that rover and treecko left.

----------

_Somewhere else at that time._

"Hey there's a town," said louise.

"Yep that should be Oldale town," replied Johnny while pointing towards a sign on the outskirt of the forest.

Sign: "WELCOME TO OLDALE TOWN, ENJOY YOURSELF".

"Hey is that the pokemon centre?" asked Louise while pointing to a building with a giant pokeball on top of it.

"Sure is let's go and get our pokemon healed and wait for Adam," replied Johnny.

"Sounds like a plan," said Louise. The two started to run into the town in the direction of the pokemon centre.

----------

_When they arrived at the pokemon centre._

As they entered the small pokemon centre they saw a woman with long pink hair in a white nurses outfit who looked really stressed out.

"I can't believe team acid took all the pokemon, even my chansey," uttered the nurse while walking all around the centre with a worried look on her face.

"Urm nurse joy what's wrong?" asked Johnny quite loudly so the nurse could hear him.

"Oh hello there, it's nothing really," replied the nurse who had just realised she had company.

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Johnny.

"Your right, you see a few hours a go a group of people from team acid came here and stole all the sick pokemon, some of them are in the middle of healing and they all still need medical attention, officer jenny is out there now looking for them but I fear the worst," answered nurse Joy.

"We can help look for them?" suggested Louise.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that," said the nurse.

"Its no problem, I'll treat it like training," said Johnny who seemed to like the idea.

Johnny and Louise left the centre and started to look for officer jenny so they could offer her their help.

"Johnny who are team acid?" asked louise as she turned to face Johnny.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but they are an evil organisation that don't care about anyone especially pokemon and their feelings, they see pokemon as tools to help dominate the world, they are bad news – it is said that they were inspired by team aqua and magma who are just as bad as acid," said Johnny with the same worried on his face as nurse joy had.

"Oh my god, I hope Adam doesn't run into them, I wonder if he actually knows who they are?" said Louise who seemed really shocked with the news.

--------

_Back in the forest with Adam._

"Okay I know I saw a pokemon come through here, now where is it?" Adam said to himself while searching frantically for the shadow of the pokemon that he just caught a glance of earlier. After a while of searching and almost giving up all hope Adam saw a cave in the distance.

"I wonder if it went into there?" said Adam to himself before he began to creep into the dark unknown cave in search of a new friend and member to his team.

Adam again began to talk to himself, "god its so dark in here, I must remember I need a fire pokemon, hehe, man I'm funny but why is there never anyone around to hear my good jokes". As Adam turned the corner he was thrown back from a tackle of a small iron shelled pokemon, the pokemon wouldn't let go of Adam, which Adam found weird so he decided to take a look around the corner being very careful. What he saw was a shock; a lightened area with three people and a lot of pokeballs plus a weird sort of machine. The three people were two adults and one either small adult (very small) or a child.

"Hey I wonder what type of pokemon you are, and don't worry I'll look after you; I won't let them hurt you,"whispered Adam to the scared pokemon the wild pokemon looked up to Adam with trustful eyes that were filled with hope.

Then out of no where Adam heard a voice, "hey did you guys hear something?" Adam and the wild pokemon looked up around the corner with a shiver crawling up their spines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Krath: well there you go another chapter done, but I wonder if you guys have guessed what the wild pokemon is and what about the strangers with the pokeballs and the machine.**

**Adam: hang on how come your always doing cliff-hangers with me, why am I getting all this stuff done to me while Louise, well she gets a teacher, it's a bit unfair …**

**Louise: oh be quiet I thought this is what you wanted, you know your own adventure and I know what pokemon it is …**

**Adam: what is it then?**

**Louise: it's a …**

**Krath: cough okay you readers can't hear this and, o damn they' re off again, god all they do is argue. Bye readers and don't forget to leave a review, thxs. Oh yea the title is referring to Adam and swampie. Bye again.**


	5. Guess who?

**Chapter 5: Guess who? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story.**

**Adam: well it's about time you got back to this story; I've been waiting behind this rock forever, and to make things worse I'm stuck in this cave with three weird people.**

**Louise: well how do you think I feel me and Johnny have been searching for you for ages, but it don't matter no more because we are looking for some criminals.**

**Krath: okay guys you ready to get this show back on the road, o yeah Adam sorry it took so long but I've discovered a few new pokemon.**

**Adam: in that case then I'll let you off.**

**Krath: well thanks, okay readers lets get to it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam who was still kneeling on the ground with a wild pokemon in his arm realizes that if he doesn't do something quick then both him and the pokemon is gonna be in some serious trouble.

As the voices came nearer Adam was able to understand the conversation more clearly than before.

"Are you sure you heard something," said a female voice.

"Yes I am, of course I am, how dare you think I'm wrong," screamed a childish voice.

"Now, now we're not saying you're lying but no one knows we're in this cave, besides it could have been anything that made that noise, maybe a wild pokemon," another voice said.

Adam felt at ease and decided to take another look round the corner of the cave's wall, he had a quick glance and saw that the gang was returning back to the weird machines, however Adam also had a chance to look more closely at what the gang had with them, they were pokemon all in cages.

"Anyway Jack it doesn't matter what you heard we need to get these pokemon to the Doc." Said the female voice again.

"Your right Holly I shouldn't worry we are the extreme trio of team acid, okay Bruno get the pokemon on the transporter." Jack said.

Bruno who was the largest out of the three and also looked the scariest at this time started to grab the cages that held the pokemon and began to load them on the machine that was in front of the trio. At this time Adam knew that something was wrong and he had to do something to rescue those pokemon, he looked down at the wild pokemon in his arm and back up to the group of strangers.

"Okay time to be a hero, wow and its only my first day of being a real trainer and I've gotta safe a bunch of pokemon from some criminals wearing white clothes and a green jacket with a giant A on their back, weird or what," said Adam as he looked down at the wild pokemon, who in return nodded.

Adam jumped up and ran round the corner yelling in the air ", stop what you doing you sick minded freaks." The evil trio turned to see the young boy and what looked like a metal turtle hiding behind him.

"See I told you I heard something and I was right ha-ha, and this fool thinks he can take all three of us on," Jack shouted.

"Okay so you were right, and o look this kid has got us some more pokemon to send to the doc, but I think that I'm gonna keep that Aron all to myself," Holly said looking at the pokemon behind Adam. Aron began to shake as if he was scared but Adam turned round and smiled down at the pokemon who started to stop shaking.

"No remember only the ones on the list, we could take his pokemon after all we're TEAM ACID," Bruno said, as all three began to laugh.

"Well my name is Adam and I'm the one who's gonna take you down," shouted Adam.

"Whatever, your not gonna take these pokemon back, go seedot," said Bruno who was now throwing a pokeball into the air, it opened and out came a round brown pokemon which looked as if it were wearing a hat.

"My turn, come on out lotad," said Holly as she too threw a pokeball into the air, and out came a small blue pokemon with a leaf on his head.

"Come on out and join the party, Shroomish," said Jack who as the others did threw a pokeball into the air, and out came a brown with green spots pokemon that resembled a mushroom.

"Now how do you think you're gonna rescue the pokemon now, Shroomish use tackle on this boy now," shouted Jack, the mushroom pokemon jumped forwards towards Adam.

"Oh yea, two can play at this game, help me out swampie," said Adam as his mudkip came out of its pokeball, "quick use mud - slap, swampie on the shroomish." Mudkip swung his tail on the ground and hurled some mud into the eyes of shroomish, which continued its tackle but missed Adam and hit Bruno's seedot who had crept up behind Adam for a surprise attack.

"God do I have do everything myself? Your stupid arean't you kid? Our pokemon are all grass types and yours is a water type, you do the maths, ha-ha," laughed Holly, " now lotad use absorb." Small yellow orbs started to appear from mudkip and began to enter lotad.

"It's not always about the type and I'm gonna show you," shouted Adam who was now furious at the comment that was just spoken to him. The wild aron was now very impressed with the Adam and his love for his pokemon and the ones in the cage, with this new sensation going through his body aron jumped into the battle between lotad and mudkip, aron then tackled lotad who then fell over and stopped its absorb attack.

"You wanna help aron, okay then let's do it," said Adam as he smiled at aron. In return aron smiled to and continued to use tackle once again on lotad who was knocked into the other two evil grass pokemon.

"Erm, this could be trouble, all of our pokemon are knocked out cold," whispered Bruno.

"No they are not mine is still fine, Shroomish use stun spore on both of those pests," screamed Jack, shroomish began to shake and a whole lot of orange powder began to fall through the air onto both mudkip and aron, "ha-ha, now both your pokemon are paralyzed, now use tackle shroomish and finish them both off."

"What am I gonna do, swampie can't move and that wild ar…, hang on aron what are you trying to do?" said Adam who was looking at aron struggling to move, the wild pokemon lifted his front right leg up into the air, "yeah you can do it, oh I know what might work, aron listen to me use harden, quick before the tackle hits you." A shimmer of light went all over aron's body just before shroomish hit with a direct attack, however shroomish just flew back onto the ground and was knocked out, but the weirdest part is that aron didn't have a scratch on him and also seemed to be snapped out of the paralyzation it was in.

"Now give those pokemon back or else," shouted Adam.

"Or else what?" said Holly.

"Come on out poochyena and give us a hand, by using a tackle, you to aron and swampie," said Adam who threw another pokeball and out came his dog looking pokemon, all three pokemon charged forward towards the three knocked out pokemon and their trainers who were thrown back into a machine that looked attached to the cave wall which exploded with a loud bang, this forced the criminals to be shot through the cave an into the sky, "nice work guys."

---------------------

"Hey what was that noise," said Louise as she turned towards Johnny.

"It sounded like an explosion, and it also sounded like it came from over by the mountains, lets go and have a look maybe we get lucky and find that team acid members," said Johnny.

"Okay lets go Johnny," replied Louise. The pair started to run over to the mountains.

"Hey wait up you two," shouted officer jenny, a young woman who was wearing a police outfit and had green hair with a blue cap.

"Oh sorry officer, we're going to the mountains," replied Johnny.

"Hang on if I remember correctly there's a cave over there, they might be hiding in there, quick let's go," said officer jenny.

---------------------

_A few minutes later_

"Hey theres a cave here lets go inside," said officer jenny.

"Hey it's my brother Adam," shouted Louise as she ran towards Adam with open arms, Adam turned with a surprise look on his face but he too opened his arms as they gave each other hug.

"Well we've found the missing sick pokemon; I think we should return them as quickly as possible, they've already been out too long," Said officer jenny.

"I agree we should," replied Johnny. Everyone grabbed all the cages that was full of pokemon and started the walk back to the pokemon centre.

--------------

_An hour later after the group has returned to the centre and Adam has explained everything to everyone._

"Well you had a busy day, you had your first pokemon battle against another trainer who sound quite mean and you also saved a whole bunch of pokemon, nice work Adam," said nurse joy, "and let me thank you once more."

"It was nothing really, I've gained a fantastic experience through this and my swampie learnt a new move," said Adam

"And by the looks of things you've made a rival and also a new pokemon," Johnny said looking at the entrance of the centre.

"What do you mean, new pokemon," Adam said as he turned round to the entrance and saw the wild aron who he had befriended in the cave. Aron smiled as Adam glanced at him and aron took this opportunity to run up to Adam, "oh hello you how you doing? Looks like your not scared any more."

"Looks like he wants to join your team," nurse joy said to Adam, Adam turned in shock and looked back down at aron who had jumped back into his arms, like they were in the cave.

"Do you wanna come with me and be a part of my team?" Adam said to the wild aron who as a reply just smiled and nodded, "then its settled your coming with me" they both jumped up into the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Krath: well that's it for this chapter so don't forget to R&R, thx readers.**

**Louise: wait what about me, when am I gonna get new moves for my pokemon or even new pokemon for that matter.**

**Adam: oh be quiet sis Krath will get to you sooner or later so be patient.**

**Krath: his right I'm gonna get to you soon so don't worry, anyway readers did you guess correctly about what pokemon Adam was holding.**

**Louise: I did.**

**Adam: don't lie you didn't.**

**Krath: okay this could go on for some time, cya.**


	6. First step in training

**Chapter 6: First step in training. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story that I've made up.**

**Krath: welcome back readers, I really like writing this fanfic so I hope you like reading it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The gang has been traveling between Oldale Town and Petalburg city to see a famous landmark; we meet up with them as they take a rest and have something to eat.

"Okay guys maybe we should let our pokemon out," Johnny said.

"Yeah I agree, come on out Blazer and Ziggy," Louise replied as she threw two pokeballs into the air, her Torchic came out of one while her zigzagoon came out of the other.

"Swampie, poochyena and aron time to make an appearance," Adam shouted as he too let out his three pokemon.

"Now it's my turn; kadabra and kirlia come on out," Johnny said as he released his pokemon.

All the pokemon were enjoying the scenery while playing games with each over or eating some poke food that Johnny gave them, however the group of humans started to become restless.

"So when am I gonna get my first coordinator lesson?" asked Louise as she held her Torchic in her lap.

"Well we can have one now if you like?" Johnny replied as he handed out the last poke food. Louise replied with a nod. "Okay then, well let me see, where should I start, I know, what every decent coordinator should know; never copy anyone else, make sure you do your own style." Johnny said as he looked up towards Louise who had a confused look her face.

"Whatever dude I'm gonna train, okay swampie, poochyena and aron lets go," Adam said as he walked towards the forest with his three pokemon following him.

"I guess we won't see him for awhile. Anyway back to the lesson. There are many beginners who try and be a coordinator and try and capture pokemon that they have seen the more professional ones use, but that's wrong you shouldn't do that, it will take you awhile to find your own style because you're a beginner but don't worry you'll get there," Johnny said as he noticed that the confused face had gone and in its place was an eager face on Louise.

"Okay I understand that now, so what are the main things I should know about the competition itself?" replied Louise.

"Well the competition is very different to what it used to be, the competition is split into two different rounds; the first is the appeal where you use pokemon attacks or combo's – more than one attack – to attract the attention of the crowd and judges who will be scoring you, however times have changed and you can use two pokemon to make appeals but you do get frowned upon, the second is battling where you use one pokemon and try to beat the opponent's pokemon. All of this is done in a time limit. Oh yeah lastly the second round is kind of hard to explain, you see your given points and depending on the battle you lose points, this is just in case none of the pokemon faint before the time runs out," Explained Johnny.

"Wow that's a lot to learn, now what?" Louise asked Johnny.

"Okay, well because you're a beginner you won't be able to make any decent appeals or combos to attract anyone's attention so we should train your pokemon and the best way for that is a pokemon battle between my kirlia," Johnny said as he stood up ready for a battle while kirlia jumped up in front of him.

"Okay then, I have to start some time, let me see maybe I should use my blazer his already had some experience and will probably be able to stand up to his kirlia, okay then blazer its time to battle," Louise shouted as her Torchic ran to the battle area.

"You can start with the first move," Johnny said nicely.

"Fine, blazer lets use your growl to weaken his attacks," Louise screamed into the air, Torchic began to growl wildly into the air.

"Kirlia use confusion so the attack affects her Torchic and not you," Johnny asked his kirlia, his pokemon's eyes began to glow and so did torchic's body, the growl had in fact weakened torchic's own attacks and not kirlias.

"No I didn't know kirlia knew that, okay then lets go back to basics, use scratch and then scratch again, a double scratch," Louise ordered her pokemon, Torchic began to run forward towards kirlia.

"I don't think so, use double team kirlia," Johnny said as five copies of kirlia appeared, Louise's Torchic wildly scratched one copy of kirlia but lucky enough it was the real one, kirlia was thrown back, "kiirrrrrlllllii," said kirlia as it hit the ground.

"Yes now quickly use growl before it can do a comeback," Louise said as once again her Torchic began to growl "Ttoorrcchhiicc." Kirlia was affected by the growl and now her attacks were weakened.

"Okay then use shadow ball, a move I've been teaching kirlia with a TM," said Johnny as kirlia unleashed a ball of black and purple colour towards Torchic, unfortunately Louise was stunned by the attack and by the time she told Torchic to dodge it was to late and Torchic took a major hit.

"Oh no sorry blazer, what should I do," Louise whispered to herself, she looked up to her injured pokemon who stood up and seemed to have fire it his eyes, "Torchic, Torchic".

"You wanna continue… what are you doing is that a focus energy?" Louise said as her Torchic began to glow, "Yes now blazers attacks will be heightened, now let's use … what are you doing now?" Louise questioned as she saw her torchic opening its beak and fiery red orb grew in its mouth then without question it unleashed a number of red orbs that seemed to be made out of fire, however torchic wasn't able to control his new attack combo and the orbs went every where, none of which hit kirlia, but after the attack torchic was exhausted and had fainted.

"I may have lost but I have two new attacks, yippee," Louise picked up her torchic and began to comfort it, "are you okay torchic, you did great" said Louise to her pokemon who replied with a happy nod, "Torchic".

"You too kirlia you did great, now Louise if you can get torchic to control that ember attack then we might have somewhere we can start ..." Johnny said to Louise who was still impressed with her strong pokemon, however he was interrupted with a loud screech.

"Taillow,"

"I wonder where that came from," Louise asked Johnny who was pointing to a bird pokemon who had blue wings, a white belly and a red face but the pokemon was badly burnt. Louise grabbed her pokedex and pointed it to the burnt pokemon.

"_TAILLOW: although small this pokemon is very courageous and will take on any pokemon bigger than it, it also dislikes cold seasons."_

"Oh no blazer's ember attack injured that taillow who must have been flying by as the fire balls went every where, what should we do, I've always wanted a taillow but am I loud to capture it?" Louise said to Johnny.

"Well in theory your pokemon was the one who attacked it so I don't see why not and it would also allow us to treat it," Johnny replied as he noticed Louise was grabbing a spare poke ball from her waist. She threw the ball at the bird pokemon which opened and sucked the pokemon into the ball which then closed and began to shake on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Krath: there you go another chapter, don't forget to r&r.**


	7. pokemon tracker

**Chapter 7: The Pokemon Tracker **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story that I've made up.**

**Krath: welcome back readers, I really like writing this fanfic so I hope you like reading it and do leave a review please, I'm interested in what you all think.**

**Krath: theres gonna be a few things that I'm gonna change because I'm not hugest fan of pokemon like most people are; every pokemon's speech will be of there name because I don't know their actually sayings and I'm adding new attacks and changing some old attacks from what people are used to watching. If this upsets anyone I'm sorry but its just to make things easier on me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We meet up with the gang in the same forest as before still on there way to Petalburg city and they once again have stopped for a bite to eat and some training.

"Hey arean't you gonna let him out?" said Johnny pointing to Louise's belt which had a pokeball still attached.

"I don't know whether I should, it might be angry with me because it's my fault it got burnt," replied Louise as she grabbed the pokeball that still had a pokemon in it.

"Well we did heal the burn and healed him with the potions with got, so just let him out," said Johnny who was getting up off the floor where he was feeding Adam's aron.

"Okay then, come on out Taillow," shouted Louise as she threw a pokeball into the air. The ball opened up and released a red beam and a white blue bird pokemon with a red collar.

"Taillow," said the pokemon who turned round and began to peck Louise.

"See I told you he wouldn't like me," screamed Louise who had raised her arms to protect herself from her newest pokemon.

"That's not it, it's just showing you it likes you, your so dumb," said Adam who was now laughing so hard he was on the floor which also set off his pokemon laughing.

"I'm afraid your brother is correct," reassured Johnny and at that moment the bird pokemon stopped and landed on Louise's shoulder and started to sing.

"I'm gonna start training again, ready guys?" said Adam towards his three pokemon team.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Some time later_

As the gang was training with all the pokemon out of their pokeballs this time, something ran past from the bushes and as soon as it came it went, then seconds later a pokemon flew by on the tree tops, then without warning a man who was wearing black trousers with a red stripe on the side and a jacket that was also black and had a red stripe on the front with a white symbol ran past and it seemed he was chasing the pokemon. He then stopped and turned round and saw the group.

"Did you guys see two pokemon run past just a moment ago," asked the man.

"Yeah they went that way," answered Adam as he pointed in the direction the two pokemon ran.

"Thank kid," said the man as he continued to follow the two pokemon into the forest.

"Wonder who that was and why was he chasing those pokemon?" said Adam to Johnny. Louise was messing through her pokedex and had found the two pokemon; she stood up and showed the others what she had discovered.

"Zangoose; this pokemon usually stays on all floors unless it is angered, this pokemon has shares a bitter rivalry with seviper," said the pokedex, Louise clicked a button onto the pokemon that was on top of the trees.

"Scizor; this pokemon has a body as hard as steel, this pokemon is not easily fazed by most attacks, it also flaps it wings to regulate its body temperature," said the pokedex.

"Wow they sounded really cool, I want a Zangoose they look so cute," said Louise as she put away her pokedex back into her side pocket.

"I know who that man was, he wore a symbol on his jacket," said Johnny as he called his pokemon back and with that so did the twins as there interest grew, "the symbol showed that he is part of group called pokemon trackers, they know a lot about pokemon and there behavior and for that reason people pay them money to find certain pokemon for them; the lazy type of people, they also use pokemon to help track other pokemon."

"That's pretty cool, it's a shame they don't get to keep those pokemon," said Adam as they started to follow the tracker through the forest.

"Yeah but with all that knowledge they can go after any pokemon they wanted to, so I guess it doesn't really matter to them, why are we following him?" asked Louise.

"We just wanna ask him some stuff," said Adam as they started to run.

"Yeah and check on something," answered Johnny.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Some time later_

After a lot of running the gang caught up with the tracker and the two pokemon who was now battling and it also seemed like the tracker was shouting orders to one of the pokemon.

"Okay Scizor use agility then go into a metal claw," ordered the tracker to the red bug who looked almost like a human accept for the wings and claws. The Scizor gained some speed as it ran towards the wild Zangoose then its claw went all white and it swung its claw and hit the white pokemon with a red lightning bolt on its belly and two claws. The pokemon then got back up and then ran quickly towards Scizor and also left a white line behind the Zangoose.

"Ha, a quick attack fine, Scizor use double team then use your own quick attack," said the tracker. The bug pokemon split into five scizors then as the wild pokemon hit the wrong copy; scizor then did the same attack as Zangoose did which caused a direct hit and knocked out the pokemon.

"Now go T – ball" said the tracker as he picked a green and white ball that had a blue "t" on it from his belt and threw it at the wild pokemon, it hit then sucked the pokemon into the weird pokeball and after it shook for abit it then stopped and the pokemon was caught.

"What's a T – ball?" asked Adam, who seemed to have gained a huge interest in trackers. The man turned round and called his scizor back into a normal pokeball.

"Oh its you three, hi my name is Luke, a T – ball is a tracker item that allows us to capture pokemon but also to give it to the person who is paying us for that pokemon, after it's given to that person its turned into a pokeball, it's for security reasons, now can I just ask why was you following me?" said Luke as he was placing the T – ball into a inside pocket of his jacket.

"Sorry about following you, we were just worried that you might have wanted to hurt those pokemon, because I've heard that some trackers are using there skill to work for team acid," replied Johnny to the question.

"Oh so people have heard about them lot, well don't worry I'm not one of them I like pokemon and I would never hurt them like that team would and us trackers are working on finding the three who betrayed us, so yeah don't worry," said Luke, "sorry but I do have to go and give this pokemon to its new owner, maybe I'll see you lot in the future."

"Okay and next time I wanna battle you," said Adam as he had a fiery look in his eye.

"Okay it's a deal," said Luke, he then turned and ran off into the forest again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Krath: well that's it, I hope you like it, I just wanted to introduce a few things, that's why this chapter feels kind of short but don't worry the next chapter has a good pokemon battle in it.**

**If anyone has a few characters they would like to see in this fanfic just leave them in the review section.**

**Oh yeah don't forget to leave a review of what you think so far.**


	8. the first step

**Chapter 8: The first step.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story that I've made up.**

**Krath: welcome back readers, I really like writing this fanfic so I hope you like reading it and do leave a review please, I'm interested in what you all think.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

We once again see the gang walking along a path still in the same forest that they've been in for a few days. Adam who seemed to be holding his three pokeballs that were occupied was trying to decide which pokemon to use and in what order if necessary for his first gym battle; he already knew that the gym was famous for using normal type pokemon which was great for him because he felt as if he had a decent team for that type of battling but he also knew the gym was famous for having a really tough gym leader, a guy that most trainers usually have to return to for a second chance at the badge. Johnny was looking down at a map trying to figure a way out of the forest and Louise was just walking with her taillow on her shoulder; who earlier after several attempts of trying to return her pokemon from training gave up and decided to let her bird pokemon rest on her shoulder.

"Hey look the forest is thinning out," pointed out Louise. As she said that the other two snapped out of their dream world and looked up to realise that she was right, the number of trees was becoming less and the trio could see more grass, which soon turned into a large field and when they looked up to the horizon they could see a few buildings scattered about.

"God it's been a long time since I've been here," said Johnny who began to walk across the field, "ah Petalburg city, good to be back."

"What do you mean?" asked Adam who was following the other two across the field.

"Well you guys know that I'm a very experienced coordinator, I've been traveling for some time and I've been here a couple of times because a good friend of mine lives here, if we are lucky maybe we will see him but I'm doubtful because he is probably on his trainers journey," replied Johnny while Adam was regretting ever asking as he soon remembered that Johnny likes to talk a lot.

-----------------------------------------

_After reaching the city._

The trio looked around the city as the ground beneath their feet changed from grass to pavement, they saw houses with children running in and out, big city flats, shops that were selling almost everything from clothes to the newest technology, the pokemon centre and the pokemon shop that sold everything to help with pokemon and as they continued to walk down a path Adam also saw what he has wanted to see for a long time; a gym.

"So what are we doing first then?" asked Louise.

"Well we are going in there," said Adam while pointing at a building that looked like a giant traditional Japanese house with yellow slabs at the top of the roof.

"Oh so you wanna battle with the gym leader first? Fair enough," stated Louise who had begun to walk up the steps, the other two soon followed.

-----------------------------------------

_Inside the gym._

"Hello? Anyone there?" shouted Adam but there was no reply, he continued to shout but still nothing, until he was about to give up and walk back outside but then from no where a man that looked about twenty with short dark green hair and quite big glasses while wearing a light green t-shirt with white collars and yellow gloves with black trousers came walking up to the trio with a smile on his face.

"Hi there Johnny how have you been?" asked the strange man. The twins looked up to Johnny with a surprised look on their face because they couldn't believe that he knew this stranger, Louise started to think that maybe this was the friend that he was talking about earlier.

"I'm doing good Max, where is your dad my friend wants to have a gym battle," replied Johnny but the twins were more interested in Max as he was a celebrity between the trainers.

"Oh my god you traveled with the great Ash Ketchum, I have read about you in his books of his journey, can I get your autograph please?" screamed Louise who couldn't hold back her laughter. Max just gave a little laugh and asked if she wouldn't mind if they did it later she of course didn't mind just as long as she got it.

"Didn't you hear? All the gym leaders have been called on an emergency and they have been replaced with sub gym leaders but our one hasn't arrived yet so I told my dad that I would stay here and do his battles till the replacement one showed up," stated Max.

"Wh … why?" asked Johnny with a very looking confused expression on his face.

"Urm not sure but I think it has to do something with team acid," replied Max to of group of stunned people who eventually all nodded.

"Hang on how come someone like you Max knows someone like Johnny?" asked Adam. As a laughing Max was about to answer he was interrupted…

"I'll answer this if you don't mind Max. Well I told you I had a friend here well it was Max; you see I never like pokemon but one day… (Flash back) I was walking across a bridge on a very high cliff in a stormy night I had to get to do this delivery for this company I worked for, then without warning the bridge snapped I held on tight to the one rope that was still attached to the cliff but I noticed that was just about to snap as well, then a bit of luck came my way Max used his kirlia to save me (end of flash back). And from that day forward I have admired pokemon but I prefer psychic pokemon, haha, it's also the reason why I spent so many days looking for a kirlia of my own," replied Johnny who had turned to face the twins where he noticed the pair nodding their heads in sequence.

"Oh you wanted a gym battle? Ok but its gonna be with me and I do things a little different, you see I let you look at my team of pokemon and you choose one to battle then it will be a one on one battle, okay?" stated Max while pointing up into the air.

"Yea that sounds great," said Adam while he walked forward towards Max.

"Ok then come on out guys," shouted Max as he threw seven pokeballs into the air then with a flash of red light there were seven varied pokemon standing behind Max. Both Adam and Louise grabbed and pointed their pokedex's towards the group of pokemon;

"MIGHTYENA,"

"VIGOROTH,"

"SCEPTILE,"

"GARDEVOIR,"

"EXPLOUD,"

"BANETTE,"

"UNKNOWN."

"An unknown cool," said Adam while staring at a weird mushroom pokemon that was standing on two feet with boxing gloves for fists, its top was red with white spots and red gloves with yellow bands the rest was white.

"That's called a Murasame and it's new to this region," stated Max once again pointing into the air.

"Oh cool I want one and I also wanna battle it, hang on what type is it? I need to know so I can pick the best opponent," Adam said with great excitement at the idea of battling an unknown pokemon and a celebrity.

"Well this is a bit confusing because it's the only one known to be like this; it's fire…"

"Oh cool then my swampie should be able to do just great"

"… and a grass type, I know its weird but that's why they are so rare and strong," replied Max

"Oh ok I don't know who to use then, but I still wanna battle it," said Adam as the group found their places to stand; Adam and Max were on a dirt battle field while Louise was sitting on the side line and Johnny was standing and being the referee for the match.

"Come on out Murasame," shouted Max as he threw a pokeball into the battlefield unleashing the 5 foot walking mushroom.

"Mura… Murasame" said the pokemon as he was checking the battlefield.

"Urm ok I know I said I wasn't go to use this pokemon but he seems like the best option I have … come on out swampie," shouted Adam as he too threw his pokemon ball onto the field and released the small blue mud fish.

"Ready? Ok then lets battle," Johnny shouted as he slammed his hand down.

"Go in for a tackle swampie"

"Mud – kip" the small pokemon ran forward towards the giant mushroom.

"Ok stop him with fire seed,"

"Mura…" Murasame opened his mouth and unleashed a fury of flying seeds that were on fire towards mudkip, there was nothing Adam could do, the speed of the attack was just too fast for him to react.

To be continued

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Krath: there you go that's it for this chapter, I know it took ages to do it but I've been really busy, anyway don't forget to read and review, oh and look out for the next chapter to see what happens.**


	9. the first step part 2

**Chapter 9: The first step; part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own the characters in this story that I've made up.**

**Krath: welcome back readers. Sorry it has taken so long to do this chapter but once again I've been busy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(What happened last time)

The trio arrived at the Petalburg gym where they discovered that all the gym leaders had been called away but they also met Max the gym leader's son who agreed to a battle with Adam. Adam had chosen his swampie where Max was using an unknown pokemon called Murasame.

We left Adam last time in a desperate situation; his swampie was charging towards the enemy who had unleashed a strange attack called "fire seed", Adam needed to do something but what?

------------

_Back at the gym_

Adam watched as Max ordered his pokemon to use a strange attack at Swampie; what shocked him was the speed of the attack, he had to do something but he couldn't think instead he took a deep breath which weirdly felt like time had slowed down. Adam looked round the gym then back at his charging pokemon;

"That's it, quick swampie use water gun on the floor," shouted Adam

Swampie nodded as he blasted out a water gun onto the ground and the force pushed the little mudkip up into the air, at the same time the fire seed went through the water gun; at that moment Adam noticed that the flames on the seeds were gone after they went through the water and that the seed themselves didn't look that great, Adam guessed it was due to them being on fire which might make them weak without the flames, this information he could use.

"Oh cool, when did swampie learn water gun?" asked Louise.

Adam sniggered and replied, "Well all those times me and my team went off to train, I realised swampie was squirting out a little bit of water so I had him try and use his water gun to break through rocks; eventually his water gun got stronger and he was able to break through the rocks."

"WOW," shouted Johnny and Louise.

"That's impressive but it won't help you, now Murasame use bullet seed," ordered Max.

"Mura…" replied the fungus pokemon who unleashed a huge amount of seeds out of his mouth towards swampie, in return the little mudkip tried to dodge the attack but it failed, it was a direct hit that flung swampie hard onto the ground.

"Ar… are you ok swampie?"

"Mudkip" replied swampie as it stood up ready to continue the fight.

"Ok now use growl to weaken murasame's attacks then go into a tackle"

The small mudkip replied with a nod again as it let out a small growl then it quickly began to charge forward towards the Murasame.

"A great defense is an awesome offence, now Murasame return the attack with fireblast," ordered Max while pointing a finger into the air.

"Mura…… mura…… murasame," shouted the fungus pokemon as it shot out a fire ball out of his mouth towards the mud fish pokemon.

"Quick use water guns to block the attack," the small pokemon unleashed a jet of water which again extinguished the flames, "yes, it worked now continue the tackle…"

"I don't think so, now use bullet seed once more," ordered Max. The fungus pokemon obeyed and fired a huge amount of seeds towards the small blue pokemon who was still shooting out a small amount of water; the seeds traveled through the water and smacked swampie in the face which forced him onto the floor, "now use bullet seed for the last time and finish him off". Again the fungus pokemon opened his mouth to unleash a furry of flying seeds but this time he held his hands to the side of his mouth as if it was signaling the end of the battle; the seeds flew out of the murasame's mouth at extreme speed that it was unlike the last two bullet seed attacks.

"Quick use mud-slap and fling some mud into the air to block the attack." Swampie swung its tail through the ground and flung some mud into the air which acted like a shield against the hammering of the seeds, however it wasn't able to stop all the seeds…

"Swampie is unable to battle, Max is the winner," shouted Johnny as he lifted his right arm up to signal that the side Max and murasame was on had won. Adam was stunned at how easily he was beaten and that he wasn't able to land one attack on this unknown pokemon.

Adam knelt down at his injuried pokemon, "are you ok?"

"Mudkip" replied swampie with a smile.

"Good, you battled great you should be pleased of yourself."

"Yes he did and you're a great trainer; using the water gun onto the ground to push swampie up into the air and then using the wet ground as a shield, now I can tell your gonna be a great trainer all you need is more experience," stated Max who was once again pointing into the air.

"Thank you I have learnt a lot," said Adam as he returned swampie back into his pokeball.

------------

_10 minutes later._

The trio and Max were standing outside the gym; the sun was going down in the background and a couple of Pidgeys were flying above.

"So you're all going to spend the night at the pokemon centre before you head out?" asked Max,

"Yes we are," replied Louise,

"Well I have something for you two, will you give me your pokedexs for a second?" asked Max,

"Urm, yeah sure," replied the twins who reached into there pocket and handed Max their pokedexs.

"Thank you," said Max who attached a small device onto both pokedexs then returned them back to their owners, the twins just looked puzzled at these small grey telescope looking devices at the side of their pokedex, "Haha, these attachments will help identify unknown pokemon like my murasame, also on yours Adam I have inserted data on where I caught my murasame and Louise I hear you're a coordinator; just like my sis, well I thought you would like to know that there is a contest in a small town west of here called Sandcliff town."

"Thank you," shouted the twins with excitement.

--------

_Few minutes later_

As the trio was walking down a path towards the pokemon centre they were looking backwards waving goodbye to Max. Adam had his first experience of a gym battle; he knew he needed that badge but until that day he was going to get stronger and also get himself a murasame. Louise couldn't wait for her real adventure to begin; her first contest was around the corner and Johnny well his just Johnny.

"I'm so gonna get myself a murasame," screamed Adam,

"SHUT UP," shouted Louise and Johnny as they began to laugh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review, if you have any trainers you wanna see in this fic please suggest them and I'll see if I can place them into the story.**


End file.
